Rain
by EAV13
Summary: Stacie makes a date with a hot guy to go to the movies, but he decided to cancel last minute. Aubrey planned on having a girl's night out with Chloe, but Chloe ditches her last minute for Beca. They meet up at the theatre, watching the same movie. They've both been ditched, might as well have some fun. After the movie it rains. (Fluff! STAUBREY! One-shot.)


**Kay, I'm back! I'm writing at twelve, but this idea popped into my head, containing a lot of Fluff, and bad languge. Actually, I just awoke from this dream I had, which is why i'm writing this, secretively, so I can type down my ideas. You should be grateful I'm even up this late writing for you guys. LOL, just kidding. - EAV**

* * *

_**PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT**_

* * *

**Disclaimer / Leilani : Again, EAV, the writer of this story, does not own Pitch Perfect, or any of it's titles or ANYTHING. ABOUT. IT. **

**Me : That was a bit harsh.**

**Leilani : Tough love is still love.**

**Me : You love me?**

**Leilani : No. Just start the story already.**

**Me : Sure! **

* * *

_**PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT**_

* * *

"Dammit! That asshole." Stacie muttered under her breath angrily, checking her phone. She was supposed to meet a guy named Jake here so they could watch a movie together, for a date. But sadly, that jerk decided to meet up with a freakin' _supermodel_! That's messed up. So, to hang out with this hot model, he cancelled the date last minute.

"Whatever," Stacie sighed, deflated. But, it's okay, she was used to dates ditching her by now, I mean, only 1/1000 dates she had, has stood her up, but when it happened, Stacie didn't really care. Not much. She could just watch the movie without him. It's a comedy called Ted, and it looked super cute and funny. And also _very _inappropriate. She tore up Jake's ticket, and marched inside the old fashioned-looking theater, buying a soda and some popcorn for herself, went over to theater 10, slowly pushing open the door and walking inside, sitting down right in the middle of the not-so-crowded theater, setting down her bucket of popcorn by her feet, and placing her drink in the cup holder to her left.

The chairs to the left and right of hers were vacant, but that didn't stop guys from hitting on her, sending her winks and waves. Stacie secretly smiled to herself as the room became dark and trailers rolled. She could have a guy on her arm in an instant, but that couldn't fill that empty void of belonging, and wanting someone to _truly_ care about her and love her. Stacie did happen to have a little crush on a person. Who happened to be the Bella's controlling captain. Who happened to be worming her way into her heart. Who happened to be entering the theater and walking towards Stacie's seat.

_Wait, what?_ Stacie's head turned so fast towards her right she was surprised she didn't get whiplash. She indeed did see Aubrey walking through the row, inching towards Stacie, who tucked her brown curls behind her ear.

"Hey Stace, didn't expect you to be here," Aubrey whispered, sitting down and placing her purse on the floor.

I smiled at the nickname and cheekily replied, "I didn't expect you to be here either. And, my date blew me off, but I'm watching anyway."

"Chloe forced me to watch this, we went to the movies together, she got a text from her girlfriend, Mitchell, and then ditched me."

"So... we're both ditched and stranded?"

"Yup."

Stacie just grinned and sunk into her chair and watched as the movie started.

* * *

_**PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT**_

* * *

Later on in the movie, they decided to share Stacie's popcorn.

Stacie was fine with that, but couldn't help the tingly extra-special current of electricity that flowed through her when her hands 'accidentally' brushed against Aubrey's.

She also couldn't help stealing glances at the beautiful, uptight, graceful blonde next to her.

And, she also couldn't help notice that the blonde kept looking at Stacie too.

Halfway into the movie, during a funny scene, Aubrey laughed her _real_ laugh.

Stacie tore her eyes away from the screen to stare and admire at the blonde as laughter erupted everywhere inside the theater.

But all Stacie could hear was Aubrey's adorable laugh.

A slow smile crept up on her face, and she looked back at Aubrey, who was laughing again.

* * *

**_PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT_**

* * *

The movie ended, and the lights came back on.

Stacie and Aubrey both blinked a couple of times, their eyes adjusting to the sudden light.

Stacie hated that the movie ended, she missed Aubrey's laughing and smiling, and her not uptight side, her enjoyable side, showing.

"Huh?" Stacie asked, as Aubrey threw away the soda and popcorn containers outside the theater.

"I asked if you had anything to do, or if you wanted me to walk you home." Aubrey repeated, smirking, as they both walked out of the hallway and into the main room of the theater.

"Oh, um, I currently have no plans for tonight, but anything would be fine really." Stacie replied, walking outside and into the arcade next door to the theatre.

"Kay, then I will be walking you home tonight." Aubrey stated, entering the building and walking by loud, bright, video games, inspecting them closely, as if she were looking at a time bomb and trying to figure out the best way to defuse it.

"Bree, it's just video games, not the freaking Titanic. Come on! Live a little!" Stacie yelled over the noise, dragging a reluctant Aubrey behind her towards a Dance game.

"Do I have to play?" Aubrey whined, trying her best to make a puppy dog face to Stacie, batting her eyelashes, and pouting.

Stacie smirked at Aubrey's cute face, and bopped the blondes nose with her finger. "Yes." Was Stacie's simple reply, setting up the game, and helping Aubrey shrug out of the red raincoat she wore.

Stacie took that moment to take in what Aubrey was wearing. It was a blue cardigan with a white wife-beater, dark skinny jeans, and simple white sneakers. Stacie on the other hand, wore a red blouse with a plunging neckline, black tights, and simple blue vans.

"But I don't want to play!" Aubrey complained, sounding like a kid. Stacie smirked once again, it looked cute and adorable on Aubrey.

Stacie put on her best puppy dog face and pleaded, "Bree, will you please do it for me?" She batted her eyelashes, biting her lip to hold in laughter, but ended up looking like she was biting her lip in a very _sexy _way.

Aubrey's gaze faltered, and she wavered, finally caving in to Stacie's request, mostly because she did this really sexy lip-biting thing, and it left her completely at Stacie's command.

_I wonder what else those lips can do. _Aubrey thought, looking at those full, luscious lips of Stacie's that tempted her, pulled her in, and finally made her crack.

"Yes! Now let's get dancing!" Stacie exclaimed, a bright smile plastered to her face, slapping Aubrey's butt along the way, in a friendly way of course. But, that's not what Stacie really wanted to do with Aubrey.

Aubrey couldn't help but grin at the taller Bella, and join her on the dance board as soon as Stacie smacked her butt.

* * *

_**PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT**_

* * *

The pair were soon swaying and dancing on time to the music, earning perfects on the scoreboard.

They were on a winning streak of perfects, but both were too tired to dance to another song, so they just left it on that last one.

Aubrey chivalrously opened the door for Stacie, who rolled her eyes at this, saying that she was her knight in shining armor, before closing it behind herself, and then joined the taller brunette, linking their arms as they walked the sidewalks in a comfortable lapse of silence, sometimes talking, but mostly just enjoying one another's company, which was rare for Stacie, but common for Aubrey, who almost never went on dates.

Stacie, on the other hand, went on dates all the time, and almost never did dates end like this, just enjoying each other's company.

So, we're on a date now?

* * *

_**PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT**_

* * *

Near into the first 10 minutes of their 30 minute walk to Aubrey's place, where they decided Stacie could stay the night, it started drizzling. Stacie immediately shivered, and Aubrey, upon noticing this, quickly shrugged off her red raincoat and draped it over Stacie's shoulders.

"Thank you, but won't you get cold? It's raining." Stacie beamed while gesturing to the clouds, holding onto the jacket. It smelled a ton just like Aubrey, like strawberries. And Stacie loved strawberries.

"Nah, Posens never get cold, and not wet either." Aubrey stated confidently, but suddenly blushed when Stacie winked at her, raising an eyebrow.

Realizing what she said, she quickly stuttered, "No! Not like that. I-I meant like when it's rain-n-ing. Not like that." Aubrey felt her face redden, and she looked down at her shoes sheepishly.

Stacie just smirked and intertwined their fingers.

* * *

_**PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT**_

* * *

In the next 2 minutes, it started to pour, and the girls laughed and giggled as they tried to cover themselves with Aubrey's jacket, running back to Chloe and Aubrey's place.

"Hurry up! I'm pretty sure I heard lightning." Stacie hiccupped, from all the laughing, but giggled again just as a thunder clap struck.

Aubrey took out the keys and unlocked the door giggling and hiccupping too, as Stacie leaned on her and the door, which caused Aubrey to turn around, and them both to fall and erupt into another fit of giggles.

Aubrey landed on her back in the apartment she and Chloe shared, not too far away from Barden, with Stacie falling on top of her.

When their giggling finally stopped they both looked into each others eyes, and leaned in for a delicate, sweet, and gentle kiss.

Which is what happened.

Shock waves of happiness went through both of the girls, as they both kissed their long-time crush.

It would've turned into a more heated kiss, but the need for oxygen and someone clearing their throat reluctantly broke them apart and both stood up, both slightly embarrassed, as their cheeks reddened.

Beca and Chloe were snuggled up on the couch, in their pyjamas, in a cocoon of blankets, looking at them expectedly, eyes darting back and forth between the brunette and the blonde.

"So, I would love to see you guys make out, but you guys are sort of dripping wet." Beca pointed out, as Aubrey shut the door, looking a bit flustered.

"Well, it was raining. And someone ditched me at the movies." Aubrey deadpanned, glaring at Chloe, who was suddenly very interested in Beca's hair.

Aubrey huffed before declaring that she and Stacie would change, then be out to watch a movie with them.

"You ditched her for me?" Beca asked curiously looking up into Chloe's face, as the redhead scanned all the movie channels.

"Yeah, sorta. But it all worked out in the end right?" Chloe asked her hopefully, kissing the smaller Bella's hand tenderly. "I mean, I've got you, and now Aubrey has Stacie-"

Chloe was interrupted, and her sentence went unfinished, when loud giggling, snorts, hiccups, and laughter from Aubrey's room rang out through the apartment.

"See, love is everywhere." Chloe fondly stated, kissing Beca's forehead, as Stacie and Aubrey walked out of Aubrey's room, Stacie wearing a blue t-shirt with a huge red heart with angel wings on the back, and the word _Angel_ in gold letters, diagonally going the middle, with black boyshorts.

The whole outfit fit her curves so well, Beca was surprised Aubrey didn't already rip it all off of Stacie.

Aubrey wore a simple red tank-top, and grey sweatpants with gold lettering of her name going down the sides.

They both sat down on the opposite end of the couch, with Stacie and Aubrey sitting up, their heads leaning on each other, Aubrey's arm draped protectively around Stacie's shoulder, and Beca's legs on their lap.

Chloe was sitting up too now, Beca's head in her lap.

Beca, bored, fiddled and played with the Chloe's fiery red hair, waiting for everyone to get settled, as she felt her feet being moved.

Once everyone was settled in, Chloe asked, "How do you guys feel about Warm Bodies?"

* * *

_**PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT**_

* * *

When the movie ended, everyone had cute, adoring smiles plastered on their faces as they kissed the person next to them who they love.

While kissing Beca, Chloe felt around for the remote and turned off the t.v and ended the happy kiss when breathing became a necessity.

Chloe and Aubrey both declared it was time to sleep, and Stacie wrapped her legs around Aubrey's middle, both kissing each other hungrily, and then disappeared into Aubrey's room.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and dragged her to Chloe's room, jumping on the bed cuddling each other.

"I bet that Aubrey and Stacie are having sex," Beca whispered, twisting in Chloe's arms, to look up at the red head.

Chloe smirked and leaned down to capture Beca's lips, and whispered back, "Your on, Mitchell."

* * *

_**PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT **_

* * *

As soon as Stacie and Aubrey reached the bed in the room, Aubrey was lying on her back, her arms pinned above her head, Stacie straddling the older Bella, kissing her passionately.

When they broke off the heated kiss, panting, Aubrey asked curiously, "Does this mean we're officially dating?"

Stacie kissed Aubrey's neck, collarbone, and along her jaw, replying between the kisses, "Totally."

* * *

**Well, that sorta ended cutely, I hope. Well, it's like 3 in the morning, so I think I'll sleep now, hope you enjoyed that Staubrey fic, I added a bit of BeChloe in there too. Cuz those are my favorite pairings! Send me any suggestions for any story and I will try my best to write it. My Youtube (Hello44882), Twitter (EAV1349), Wattpad (EAV1349), Tumblr (EAV1349), and my Myspace (Elena Villadolid). Read ya later! - EAV **


End file.
